There has been proposed an airless tire having a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring having a ground contacting surface, and a hub fixed to a wheel shaft are coupled by a plurality of radially arranged spoke plate portions (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Similarly to a pneumatic tire, an airless tire is also required to have an improved tire uniformity in order to suppress vibrations of the tire during rolling. For improving the uniformity of the airless tire, it is important that the axis of the tread ring coincides with the axis of the hub with a high degree of accuracy.